


Под землей

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri



Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angband, Angst, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Неудачный бунт на морготовых рудниках заканчивается очень плохо, особенно для выживших.Предыстория к работе "За перевал" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916698
Series: Fantasy 2020. Драбблы и мини R - NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Под землей

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [За перевал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916698) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Maria_Kimuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri). 



Когда они спали, снова пришла бесшумная пещерная тварь, и их осталось полтора десятка.

Он пытался убить эту слепую ящерицу успешнее других и распорол ей горло обломком ятагана, но тварь все равно уползла, живучая гадость. Весь отнорок залило ее кровью, оставаться здесь невозможно. Стоило попытаться снова найти путь наверх.

...Гауры застали их в старых, уже осыпающихся туннелях. Те и не скрывались. Сперва донёсся издалека злобный вой, и все без слов поняли, что это за ними.

— Уходи, — сказал ему Арлиндо. Он в ответ погрозил кулаком.

— Тогда называем нашим предводителем меня.

— Только если ты погибнешь!

— Дагмор, замолчи, — Арлиндо отвернулся. — Слушайте меня все. Предводителем называем одного из нас, троих нолдо. Меня, Келебрана или Аэлоса. Того, кто погибнет. Постараемся не даться живыми. И вам того же.

Названные молча наклонили головы.

— Сам молчи. Ваш командир я, и отказываться не стану!

Нандо, звавший себя Ясный Ручей, положил ему на плечо искалеченную ладонь.

— Ты не знаешь, что могут сделать с вожаками бунтарей. Я знаю, я видел. Нам как-то показывали, ещё давно. Ты будешь молчать и называть вожаком мертвого, Моррамэ Дагмор. Ради нас всех. Иначе нам смотреть на то, что сделают с тобой. Я молчал, чтобы не пугать. Если тебя просто съедят живьём, это ещё не худшее.

Он нехотя кивнул, опуская глаза.

— Ненавижу лгать.

— Здесь приходится порой, — грустно сказал Ясный Ручей. — Рад был драться рядом с вами. И с тобой.

— Рад был драться вместе, — Дагмор сжал его руку.

Они все протягивали руки друг другу, обнимались.

— Лёгкой смерти, друзья, — сказал он, за ним Келебран, остальные эхом повторили.

— А теперь сюда, за поворот!

Они встали в нешироком штреке, где всего двое бойцов надежно закрывали путь врагу.

— Нандор, бегите, — велел Дагмор, перехватывая кирку. — Вдруг уйдете. Если нет, вставайте вот так и деритесь. А ты подвинься.

Он был прав, и несколько сутулых, легконогих нандор метнулись вглубь штрека. Ясный Ручей покачал головой и прижался к стене.

Вдвоем с Арлиндо они первыми увидели здешних гауров, и вздрогнули вместе. К ним мчались словно бы черные дыры среди рудничной темноты, сверкая белыми глазами.

И кирки на это они обрушили тоже вместе. И отступали назад шаг за шагом, отбиваясь от рычащих теней, пока тех не стало так много, что размахнуться Дагмору сделалось негде.

Когда клыкастая тяжесть навалилась, сжимаясь на рукояти кирки, на ноге, раздирая когтями бока, давя и лишая дыхания, он рвал и рвал у них свое оружие, бил ногами, дрался как крыса, пока были силы, все ждал клыки в грудь — напрасно, и воздух в груди кончился чуть раньше, чем он сам.

Потом их долго били сапогами, уже связанных.

Потом тащили на тележке для руды, покидав туда, словно дрова, их осталось шестеро, и ни Арлиндо, ни Келебрана, ни Аэлоса, зато сверху бросили одного из убежавших нандор, Птицу. Вокруг то хохотали, то рычали, время порой терялось, и кровь со лба склеивала веки, и он потом даже не мог вспомнить, куда и сколько их везли, прежде чем вытряхнули.

А вытряхнув, пинками заставили встать у стены.

Сперва Дагмору сквозь запах крови почудился запах мертвечины. Потом он увидел, как очень высокий некто, выглядящий как эльда, входит в зал лёгкой походкой, и на его прекрасном лице — удовольствие, словно он только что выиграл состязание или обыграл друга в веселую игру.

Потом он нахмурился, осматривая всех шестерых.

— Это что, все, кто остался? — спросил он недовольно на том же языке, что говорят орки, только выговор его был свободнее и чётче.

Здоровенный орк поперек себя шире кланяется ему низко и испуганно.

— Кто вожак этих?

— Вот трое голугов, — толстый палец ткнул поочередно в Дагмора, Тиндо и полумертвого Сурэлина. — Взяли живыми только этих, мой господин...

— Который из вас вожак? — с лёгким брезгливым интересом некто в облике эльда взял Тиндо тонкими пальцами за подбородок и чуть сжал. Потом сильнее. Донесся хруст и стон. Это майа, понял запоздало Дагмор, и противиться ему не будет силы и у здорового...

Это умайа, и он не сможет отличить правду от лжи.

— Вожак мертв, — через силу говорит Сурэлин.

— Он правду говорит? — спрашивает майа у Тиндо почти ласково.

— Да... — шепчет тот еле слышно, и снова доносится хруст. Красивые щеки и подбородок Тиндо смялись, как бумажные, неизвестно, зачем.

Синдар и нандо побледнели как известь, у них побежали слезы.

«Ты будешь молчать, Моррамэ Дагмор, ради нас», повторяет в его памяти Ясный Ручей.

Но красавец-майа лениво осмотрел последних бунтовщиков и потерял к ним интерес.

— Задача решена, — говорит он. — Сделайте, как в тот раз. Рудокопов пригоните десятка два, пусть смотрят. Не больше, недоумки!! А то могут в драку полезть.

Потом он задерживает на Дагморе задумчивый взгляд...

И к тому приходит усталое, отрешенное спокойствие. Ложь напрасна, худшее прямо сейчас произойдет, и придется его хотя бы встретить достойно. Сейчас его назовут, заберут, опознают.

Он держал аванирэ, словно дверь плечом, и молчал, его худшее размышляло перед ним, но почему-то больше в это мгновение он думал о Тиндо, у которого было мягкое тонкое лицо, почти как у девы, который любил вспоминать, как рисовал на пластинах камня тонкой кистью, и которому, пока пинали, орки раздробили пальцы сапогами.

Умайа скучающе и брезгливо отвернулся, и время вновь поползло вперёд. Медленно, скрипя, словно ворот в рудничном колодце.

Если кто-то из пленных опирался на стену, его били. Если падал, заставляли встать, либо били стоящих рядом. Вскоре они стояли, только поддерживая друг друга.

Привели в зал скованных одной цепью квенди, в большинстве нолдор, среди которых затесалось несколько испуганных, измученных синдар.

Потом...

Дагмору показалось сперва, что в зал выплеснулась волна боли, а следом выкатили короткое толстое бревно. Затем оно глухо застонало.

Он даже не смог его узнать, хотя помнил в лицо всех, с кем затевал дело. Глаз тоже не было, как рук и ног, только ямы на бледном, без кровинки, лице. И много, много окровавленных грязных тряпок.

— Это зачинщик бунта! — рявкнул командир орков на весь зал. — Поорал и признался сам! Кому ещё охота на его место!?

Дагмор дернулся вперёд, но Сурэлин ухитрился подставить ему ногу, и он просто рухнул на колени со стуком, не чувствуя боли.

«Молчи, — снова просит Ясный Ручей. — Или все будет зря».

Орк берет топор наизготовку. Подкатывает стонущего поближе к шестерым. И начинает рубить ещё живого эльда, как рубят дрова.

Тот снова тихо стонет от первого удара, а потом, надеялся Дагмор, впадает в беспамятство... Боль плещет морем. Орк старается, и брызги крови щедро достаются всем шестерым.

Слезы размывают кровяную корку на щеках Дагмора. Он молчит, заледенев. Несчастный нолдо, наконец, гаснет, море боли тихо уходит, а орк ещё рубит. Потом пинает голову им под ноги.

— И имени этого отродья не останется! — рявкает он. — В пыль уйдет!

Дагмор узнал голову вблизи, по шраму на носу, очертаниям скул и грязным косичкам за ушами. Это Лирэндил, сотник Куруфинвэ. До Исхода был музыкантом, любил колокола и гонги. Сам ковал. И носил золотые колокольцы в косах.

Вот почему умайа не настаивал и не длил допрос… Думал, что получил свое.

Умайа тем временем развернулся и ушел. Ему было скучно.

Прибежали гауры, гладкие, темные, и все, оставшееся от Лирэндила, быстро исчезло, только скалились зубы и мелькали красные языки. Рудокопы плакали, не скрываясь. Орки ржали и веселились.

Потом Птицу привязали к раме из тяжёлых бревен, и орк взялся за тяжелый кнут. Но Дагмор словно оглох и отупел. Он не почувствовал боли Птицы, не мог уже сопереживать или злиться, он не мог ничего, кроме как стоять на коленях, прокусывая губу. Не в силах даже подняться. Только слушал, как временами шипит странный кнут в руках орка, окунаясь в воду или впиваясь в тело.

Птица начал кричать быстро.

На мгновение Дагмор пришел в себя и дернулся к нему, но только упал, а потом его вздернули на ноги охранники. Он искал хоть какую зацепку, чтобы освободиться, и пробовал раз за разом веревки на прочность. И ещё, и ещё…

Чувств по-прежнему нет. Но руки и ноги пока вроде целы, хоть и болят.

Потом он поймал на себе горящий взгляд со стороны скованных рудокопов и, скосив глаза, увидел среди них ещё юного и крепкого нолдо. Чтобы его вспомнить, пришлось сделать усилие.

Нарион. Из его же верных. Совсем юнец. Узнал.

Пробежала вялая мысль, что юнец сочтет его трусом, и исчезла, потому что это пустяк. Он снова думал лишь о проклятых верёвках.

…Тело Птицы бросили в угол, привязали на его место синда Пёструю Тень. Тот молчал долго, действительно долго, он высок и крепок. А кнут действительно шипел, вгрызаясь в тело.

Дагмор понял, что их, нолдо, оставили напоследок, когда крик Пёстрой Тени резко оборвался, и следующим орки взяли синда Шатуна. Этот жил ещё немало и просил пощады. У Дагмора подкашивались ноги, бежал пот по спине и перехватывало горло, но он стоял, дышал и напрягал руки за спиной раз за разом. Шатун мог получить жизнь, он догадывался, что Дагмор не из простых нолдор, он рыдал и умолял... И тоже ничего не сказал.

Палач сменился, он устал. Пришел новый, у него странно гладкое для орка белое лицо, он даже не очень уродлив, но взгляд, как у одурманенного.

Дагмор перестал понимать время. Ему казалось, что прошло несколько дней. Губы пересохли, кровяная корка на лице потрескалась и осыпалась. Среди рудокопов тоже временами раздавались удары кнута, когда кто-то падал без чувств.

Тиндо не кричал, когда пришла его очередь, он только глухо стонал, когда кнут с шипением вырывал клочья кожи из его тела.

…Дагмор вывернулся из ослабших веревок и кинулся на орков, когда Тиндо был ещё живым. Выхватил нож у охранника из-за пояса, неуклюже пырнул его, бросился на палача.

Его сшибли на пол встречным ударом кнута, отвязали недобитого Тиндо...

С ним не сразу смогли справиться. Палача Дагмор всё же порезал, но неудачно.

Чтобы привязать к раме, на нем повисли четверо, а он кусался, и потом надолго во рту остался мерзкий вкус...

Потом он орал и ругался, потому что от крика становилось немного легче.

Тогда кнут во что-то окунули, чтобы удары жглись сильнее, стали делать перерывы между ними, и он просто кричал уже от боли, заполнившей все тело, внезапно вгрызающейся в кости. Потом… однажды он потерялся, перед ним был то каменный пол, то цветные пятна, то серая хмарь. Хмарь смеялась.

— Живучая тварь, — сказали над головой. — Давай в отвал этих вместе с мертвяками. Пусть там сдохнут. Я устал.

— Господин накажет.

— Дубина, господин не узнает.

Мир колыхался серыми волнами, спина горела огнем, и он не мог понять, это снова кнут в нее вгрызается или нет. Мелькали лица тэлери, среди них были его верные в ожогах, одни звали к себе, другие гнали прочь.

Один раз он даже увидел брата издалека.

«Держись, — сказал тот устало. — Я выдержал, и ты выдержишь».

А за ним пришел Тиндо, его смятое лицо и горящие глаза оказались вдруг совсем близко.

— Ты умер или нет? — спросил Дагмор пересохшим ртом. Пыльные губы треснули, кровь смочила сухой язык.

Тиндо не исчезал. Протянул левую руку и сжал ладонь Дагмора с нежданной силой. Стало легче. От прикосновения, решил он...

В глазах прояснялось, стали видны серые стены и груды обломков, на которые их бросили. Разило мертвечиной. Дагмор приподнял голову, удивился притоку сил. Понял, что происходит, когда очень резко, вспышками заболела спина, на которой словно смыкались рассеченные кожа и мясо, закрывая оголённые ребра. Он закричал и попытался оттолкнуть глупца.

Тиндо держал его руку, как клещами, не позволяя вырвать, и отдавал все жизненные силы, что ещё оставались.

— Живи, — прошипел он на выдохе. — Живи...

И замолчал, уронив голову.

— Дурак... — только и смог сказать Дагмор пустому телу. Снова побежали слезы, тратя влагу.

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, то из одного упрямства медленно пополз в ту сторону, где груды камня были поменьше, стараясь не всматриваться в них. Мертвечиной воняло очень сильно. Он вдруг подумал, что сюда должны приходить гауры, чтобы поесть, и больше старался к этой мысли не возвращаться. Но дареные силы и тратились быстро, он то впадал в беспамятство, то проползал ещё немного...

Однажды кто-то потряс его за плечо, и Дагмор вскрикнул. Чужая ладонь зажала ему рот.

— Тихо, — сказал смутно знакомый голос. — Тут ходят неподалеку. Тебя как называть? Идти можешь?

Он напряг память, но вспомнить голос не смог. Теплые руки, не орочьи, вот было главное.

— Я думал, у тебя все хуже будет, — шептал голос. — Словно подлечили чуть. Того беднягу ведь не добили тоже... Встать можешь? Так как тебя называть?

«Лирэндил, — вспомнилось вдруг. — Яркий Ручей. Тиндо. Сурэлин. Птица. Шатун. Аэлос...»

Когда неизвестный его поднял, Дагмор закричал снова. Ему опять зажали рот.

— Не смей орать!! Молчи!!

— Лучше… добей...

— Молчи, говорю! В Мандос всегда попасть успеешь! Тише! — шипел эльда, волоча его куда-то.

— Добей, болван…

— Тихо!! А то точно прибью!!

Пришло ещё имя — Нарион. Это живой. С разбитым лицом, но живой. Вот он, рядом. А те, другие, неживые.

— Держись, тут недалеко. Отнорок для истощенных и наказанных. Мы их там прячем и выхаживаем, даже целитель есть. Раз живой, то и не умрёшь, — говорил Нарион тихо, весело и безжалостно. — А если умрёшь, догоню и в Мандосе по шее дам!

«Келебран, мечник Амбарто. Арлиндо, кузнец, верный Турко. Ульвэ, оссириандец. Этильо. Тиндо...» — повторял Дагмор, словно боялся забыть.

Коридор плыл, все тело нестерпимо болело, но умирать больше не хотелось. Живые теплые руки и мертвые теплые имена держали его упрямо и крепко.


End file.
